


Adjustments

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Spider's Adventures [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Face Sitting, M/M, Pet Play, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Relationship Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Arin, seeing how much fun Suzy is having being Spider, wants to try too.Suzy isn't sure how she feels about it.





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/gifts).



"D'you think Spider ever gets lonely?"

Suzy shot Arin a surprised look.

The both of them were sitting at the table, as Dan rattled around doing something or other in the kitchen - arranging their take out on plates, mainly, getting them forks.

"I mean, _I'm_ not lonely," said Suzy.

"I'm more asking about Spider," said Arin.

He looked... awkward.

"Spider is me," Suzy pointed out.

"Well, yes, I know that," Arin said, and he looked embarrassed, awkward. "But do you sometimes feel like Spider is, like... someone else?

"I'm not entirely sure," said Suzy, finally. "I feel like I'm myself as Spider, for the most part? Just... a little different, I guess. Quieter."

"I...." Arin was blushing.

"Food," said Dan, and he set their plates in front of each of them, wearing a hopeful expression.

She smiled at him. 

"Dan," Suzy said, being more straightforward than usual, "how would you feel about Arin being a puppy?"

"What?"

"What what?"

Dan looked confused, and he had his chopsticks halfway to his face.

"Suzy," said Arin, "we're supposed to be more... you know, something or other about this." He gestured vaguely with his chopsticks.

"More what?"

Suzy made a face.

"We only did it because we had the extra leather, so why not just... try it?"

"I guess," Arin said. "But I don't want to buy a bunch of gear just to not use it."

"Maybe you won't need the mask," Suzy said. 

Arin raised an eyebrow. 

Suzy shot Dan a look, but he just seemed to be spectating. 

Then again, he didn't have a dog in this fight, did he?

... wow, that was an inappropriate metaphor.

She cracked a smile anyway. 

"Is this too... gah." Arin sighed, slumping back in his chair. "We've got a good thing going, and I'm worried I’m gonna screw it up somehow."

"Arin," Suzy said, "we switch all the time. Why would this be any different?"

"I dunno," said Arin, and he looked sheepish. "Because every time we've switched, it wasn't something that you... went so into. Went as deep into it, you know?"

"I guess...?"

"I think I'd be fine with the both of you," Dan supplied. 

They both turned to look at him. 

"As puppies, I mean. Or as dogs, I guess."

"... I worry that Suzy won't be able to respect me as a handler, since she'll be able to, like, remember what I look like crawling around on all fours," said Arin.

Suzy shrugged.

"We're all switches," Dan pointed out. "You guys can respect me as a dominant, even though you've literally made me pee my pants, and you've made me beg to get hit in the face."

"... you do have a point there," said Arin, and he sighed.

Suzy nudged him with her foot, her heel on his thigh.

He squeezed her foot.

She wriggled her toes.

"So?"

"I want to be a puppy," said Arin, and he was blushing. "I want... I want to try it. Since you guys have so much fun being a puppy. I've kinda... I've been thinking about it, since you seem to be having so much fun with it, and because you said it quiets your head down, and I was hoping that maybe it could do the same for me...."

Embarrassed by his speech, Arin looked down at his plate.

"So you want to be a puppy," said Dan. 

"Yeah," said Arin. 

"And you want to be a puppy... with Spider?"

"It'd be easier if we were with Spider," said Arin. "I'd feel less... silly, I think."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Arin, and he sighed, leaning back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Do you think... you know, do you think I look silly when I'm being Spider?"

Oh god.

Suzy's insecurities were starting to act up.

Fuck.

"Okay," Dan said. "Okay. We're gonna use our words like grown ups, because you," he turned towards Arin, "seem like you're ten seconds away from a panic attack."

Arin made a face.

He looked annoyed.

"I wish you couldn't read me so well," Arin told him.

"It's what makes us such a good comedy duo," Dan countered.

Suzy sighed.

"You look like you're nervous as well, ya know," said Dan, "although I have no fucking clue why."

Suzy made a face.

"There's... there's an expectation for me to react a certain way," Suzy said slowly, clearly trying to find a way to spell it out. "I don't like feeling like I'm expected to act a certain way. And I guess I'm a little hurt that you think I'd lose respect for you, just because you want to try the puppy thing.”

"... now I feel like more of a jerk," grumbled Arin, and Suzy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Arin could be kinda self centered sometimes.

She usually had more patience for it, but... well, apparently not today. 

"It's fine," Suzy said. 

"Thanks," said Arin.

"Wanna go to Petco tomorrow?"

"What, tomorrow-tomorrow?"

Arin looked a little bit panicked.

"Sure," said Suzy, and she grinned. "If you wanna try it, let's try it!"

Arin took a deep breath.

And then he grinned.

"Sure," he said. "Sure, fuck it, let's do it."

He reached out and squeezed Suzy's hand, and she squeezed his back.

* * *

They had a quiet evening in - Suzy was more tired than she had thought she was, and she fell asleep between the two of them on the couch. 

She woke up on edge, for some reason, and she was almost _snappy_ over the course of the day, much to her own surprise.

Why was she so on edge?

... what if Arin was better at being a puppy than she was?

Everyone always thought of puppy players as men, and here was Arin, filling that role.

... what if Dan liked Arin as a puppy better than Suzy? 

What if Arin was better at being a puppy than Suzy?

She groaned, and she covered her face with both hands.

.. fucking really?

She was going to have that kind of polyamory wuss out _now_?

Well, one way to deal with this kinda shit, right?

* * *

"What's up, hon?"

Arin looked up from his computer screen.

Suzy closed the door behind her. 

"... I'm worried you're gonna think less of me," she told Arin. "If I tell you this stuff, I mean."

"What's up?"

Arin scooted back from his computer, and he opened his arms.

She sighed, sitting down in his lap and leaning against him.

"I... I'm worried. About the puppy stuff."

She felt him go stiff against her, and she bit back a sigh.

"I don't have to do it, if you're so worried," he said, his tone earnest. "I don't want to upset you."

"No, no, it's fine," said Suzy, and she nuzzled into his temple.

"It's obviously not, if you're so bothered by it," said Arin.

"Well, okay, I mean... I don't want to keep you from something you wanna do," Suzy said, aware of how dumb she sounded. 

"Not if it's gonna upset you," said Arin. 

"It's... what if he likes you better?" 

Her voice broke, and she hated that.

"What?"

"You'll... I'm afraid he'll like you better. Because, you know, you're you, and you're more...."

"Suzy," Arin said, "he's not gonna like me better. It's okay."

"But what if he _does_?"

... wow, but she sounded dumb.

Suzy sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said carefully. "I thought that... you know, I don't know what I thought. I usually don't feel so... threatened."

"I got kinda weird when you and Dan began to do the D/s thing," said Arin.

"I kinda remember that," said Suzy, although it was a bit of a glimmer.

It had been almost two years ago.

"I didn't tell you most of it," said Arin, "since you were having so much fun, ya know? And I knew, like, logically, that you were married to me, and that you being his Top and his Big didn't make you any less _mine_ , you know?"

"... yeah," said Suzy, and she nuzzled into his temple. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Arin. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

"... you gonna be okay with us going to the pet store?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "Just as long as I'm not, um... as long as I'm not expected to act like a handler, I think I'm good?"

"Is that what you were worried about?"

"I guess so," said Suzy. "Sorry."

"Thanks for telling me, babe," said Arin, and he kissed her loudly on the cheek.

She made an amused noise, as his mustache tickled her cheek, and he tugged on her hair, gently.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"I'm honestly super nervous," said Arin. "If that makes sense?"

"Yeah, it does," said Suzy. "I think you're gonna be great."

"Thanks, babe," said Arin, and he gave her another kiss.

She kissed him back, and tried to quell her own anxiety. 

It was dumb. 

This was all dumb, they'd done kink stuff together, they'd been doing kink stuff together for a while.

Suzy sighed, pressing her forehead into his.

"Isn't it fun to find so many new insecurities?" 

Arin's voice rumbled through Suzy's side, making her skin buzz. 

"Oh yeah," Suzy murmured.

"When... when we three first started getting together, I was worried that Dan would like you better."

Arin sounded embarrassed.

"What, really?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "Because I know you like trying new stuff, and he's got a bigger dick than mine -"

"You guys don't have much of a difference in dick size," Suzy began, as she always did.

Arin snorted, and he poked her in the side.

"I wasn't asking you for reassurance," he told her, "just reminding you that we've all got blind spots. Okay?"

"... okay."

* * *

They went to the pet store together, all three of them.

"Since I'm the only human involved," Dan said, his voice low, "I'm gonna be the one making choices for things like collars, hmm?"

"Right," said Arin, although he was turning very pink.

"Spider, go take your puppy friend to choose a new toy," said Dan. "I've got stuff I gotta do here."

"Right," said Arin.

He was licking his lips, and he was looking down at his feet.

He was blushing very hard.

"So?" Suzy led him to the dog toy aisle. "What would you like?"

It was blessedly empty - who would be at a pet store at this time of night?

"Like?"

"Yeah. As a toy. He told us to go get a toy."

"Oh. Right." Arin cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"You're really flustered by this, aren't you?"

"... yeah," Arin admitted. "It's just a lot... different, you know? Since usually we need to get specialty stuff from special stores. Versus just... well, driving to the pet store."

"That is true," said Suzy. "I never thought of it like that."

He squeezed her fingers, and she squeezed his back.

"I don't want anything that's furry," Arin said. "I don't like fur against my tongue."

_So why don't you ask my to shave my pussy_ , she almost asked, but bit her tongue.

No, that was different. 

Also, she was being a brat, bringing that up.

... admittedly, it was satisfying to brat, but there was a time and a place for that kinda thing, and this wasn't it. 

"So... how about... this?"

He took a squeaky hot dog.

"I've found that, uh, that smelling it can help determine if it's gonna taste gross," said Suzy. "Because if it smells really strongly of rubber, it's probably gonna taste _really_ strongly of rubber."

"Yeah, that'd make sense," said Arin.

He let go of the hot dog, and he grabbed a hamburger.

"It's burgie!"

Suzy burst out laughing, and she was grinning with delight.

"Yes," she said. "Exactly!" 

"Guys?"

Dan beckoned them both over.

"Okay," he said. "I'm... I got a tag for Arin. And a collar. I even got the lady to put the tag on, so we are good!"

"Awesome," said Arin.

His hands were only shaking a little.

"Did you choose a toy?"

Arin nodded.

Dan kissed Arin on the head, and Arin blushed, but handed it over.

"You guys go wait for me in the car, okay?"

"Okay."

* * * 

The ride home was quiet.

Arin kept squirming, trying to get comfortable.

Suzy and Arin sat in the back seat like... well, like dogs.

Like pets.

Arin seemed to be following her lead, which was... helpful, somewhat.

It made her feel less like she was going to be replaced, or anything like that.

It helped seeing Arin this nervous, somehow.

Sometimes he came off as very self assured when it came to kink, as if he knew it would all go right.

But really, what was the worst that could happen in a puppy scene?

* * *

They stood around in the living room.

All of the blinds were drawn, and Suzy's puppy gear was in its duffel bag, Arin's new puppy gear in a plastic bag.

"Do you wanna wear my mitts?"

That was a burst of generosity that Suzy hadn't... expected, but fuck it.

She was feeling generous.

Not so generous as to share her mask, but her mitts.. she could share those.

At least, until Arin figured out what he wanted. If he wanted them.

"Thanks, Suze," said Arin, and he grinned.

"Do you know what kinda dog you are, Arin?"

Arin shrugged.

"Are you a talking dog?"

Another shrug.

"Suzy," said Dan, and he was looking directly at her now, "do you want the plug?"

She shook her head.

"I wanna... I wanna wear no pants. That is... underwear. But no pants."

Dan nodded. 

"I'll be naked," Arin said.

"What, completely naked?"

"Yeah," said Arin.

"I'll wear a tank top," said Suzy. "And my harness."

"Don't forget your knee pads," said Dan.

"What about Arin? Does he get knee pads?"

"Let's see if he wants to do this first," said Dan.

Arin had gotten quiet, and he was shedding his clothing, until he was just... standing in his living room, naked.

He was blushing, and he had the beginnings of an erection.

Huh.

Suzy ended up standing there in her underwear and a tank top, watching as Arin had her puppy mitts put on his hands.

There was a moment of jealousy, as he fastened them, but it faded away.

"And now, for the finishing touch," Dan said, and he took out a pink collar.

It had a little tag dangling from it, and the word "Kitten" written on it.

Arin looked from the collar to Dan's face, and he raised an eyebrow.

"... seriously?"

Dan grinned.

"Yep!"

Suzy was grinning as well.

"I think it suits you," she told Arin.

He stuck his tongue out at her, and was presumably flipping her the bird, but who could tell, with those cumbersome puppy mitts on.

"Get on the floor, Kitten," Dan said, his voice taking on the sweet cadence that it always did when he was in some kind of Top space.

Suzy's eyes were on his face, and then they were moving over, to look at Arin's.

Arin looked... sleepy.

She'd seen him go under some other head spaces, admittedly, but it was always interesting, seeing how they differed.

Arin sat on the floor, on his haunches, his "paws" in front of him, as Suzy put her own gear on.

She went without her tail this time - wearing a belt without any pants always looked a little silly, as far as she was concerned.

But there was her harness, her knee pads, her collar... and now, here was Dan, holding her puppy hood.

"Spider, down," said Dan, his voice authoritative.

Suzy dropped down onto the floor without even thinking about it, staring up at Dan, wide eyed.

"Good girl," said Dan, and then the hood was descending down onto her head, and she was wearing it, and she couldn't see much, except what was in front of her, and that was okay.

It was all okay.

She was Spider now, and she was a good dog, even if she didn't have her tail to wag.

"There's my good girl," said Dan, and he ruffled her hair, scratching around her ear.

She made a contented noise, and she cuddled closer to his leg, nuzzling into his knee.

He scritched her head, and then there was a sound - a whine - and they both looked at Arin.

He whined again, his eyes darting this way and that, and his whole posture was... nervous.

Huh.

She could read posture easier when she was in this headspace.

She made her way towards him cautiously, and was momentarily nonplussed by her fingers being free.

She balled her fingers into a fist, and she leaned in, until the nose of her hood bumped against Arin's cheek.

Arin turned his head suddenly, and then he was looking at her.

She remembered a few dog behavior books she'd read - being higher up meant you were in charge, right?

She sat up straight, on her haunches, so that she was taller than him, and she looked him in the face.

He looked away, and he was blushing.

"Puppies!"

Dan sat on the floor with a "thud," opening his arms up for the both of them. 

Suzy made her way towards him, nuzzling into his neck, taking up half of his lap.

Dan dug around in the plastic bag, and came back with... a squeaky doughnut?

"I got you guys a present," he told them, and he squeaked it.

Suzy put her hands on his shoulders, as he held it over his head.

Arin's eyes were glued on the toy.

"Sit," said Dan, and he looked at Suzy. "Stay...."

Suzy stayed, trying not to wriggle.

Dan squeaked the doughnut again, and Suzy whined.

"Good dog," said Dan, and he squeaked the doughnut. 

"Rrr?"

"Good girl," Dan said, and he ruffled her hair. 

She nuzzled into his hand, and he held the doughnut out.

She took it, and she squeaked it, chewing on it.

Then Arin was pressing in close to Dan, and he was whining as well, giving Dan the biggest puppy eyes.

"Aw, buddy," said Dan, and he ruffled Arin's hair, then took Arin's face in his hands, shaking it gently, then kissed the top of Arin's head. "Who's a good dog?"

Suzy squeaked her doughnut again, and then she crawled closer, pressing her face into Dan's neck, squeaking it.

"Aw, puppy, you wanna share?"

Dan grasped at it. 

Suzy growled, and held on.

This was _her_ doughnut!

"Okay, okay," said Dan, and he grinned, scratching her head. "Hi, Kitten. Who's a good dog?"

Arin blushed, looked to the side, and Dan went searching for the bag again, coming back with Arin's hamburger.

"Here you go, buddy."

Suzy moved closer, as Arin held it delicately in his mouth.

He bit down on it, and it squeaked.

Suzy squeaked her toy back.

Arin squeaked his again.

"We should start a whole symphony with all the squeaking," said Dan, and he had a hand on each of their heads. "Symphony of squeaks."

Suzy grinned around her toy, and so did Arin.

* * *

Time went away again, the way it tended to when she was being Spider.

She climbed all over Dan, and for once she had her hands, which was nice.

Arin seemed... nervous, but he loosened up.

He even seemed to be getting into the groove of it - he chewed on his toy, he play bowed, he knocked Suzy over.

At some point, they wrestled some more, and she was on top of him, her bare hands on his bare chest, his paws batting at her arms.

And then she was aware of his cock, of how hard it was, of how it was pressing against his belly, and he was lying flat on his back and whining, as Suzy tried to keep track of what was happening. 

She sat on Arin’s chest, looking into his face, and he stared back at her.

And then he grinned.

“Sit on my face,” he told her.

“Rrrf?”

“Do I have a magical talking dog?”

“I don’t think I’m a puppy,” Arin said, and he sounded… embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry,” said Dan. “Do you want to finish the scene?”

“... I want to keep playing with the puppy.” Arin looked embarrassed. “But, uh… I think… I think I wanna keep being… well, bottoming.”

“You wanna be the dog’s bitch?”

“... yeah,” said Arin. “Yeah. I wanna be the dog’s bitch.”

“Well,” said Dan, and he was smirking, “Spider, sit.”

“Rrr?”

“On his face,” said Dan. 

There was an awkward moment, because Suzy turned around, and she faced Dan, awkwardly, still in her panties. 

“.... Dan, I can’t use my hands,” said Arin. “She’s still wearing panties.”

“... good point. Okay.” 

Suzy closed her eyes, opened them again, trying to get back to her own head, to get out of the Spider mindset.

“Take them off?”

Her voice sounded strange, muffled by the mask.

“I’ll take his paws off, give them back to you, okay honey?”

She nodded.

Her hands had been balled into fists the whole time anyway, so this wasn’t going to be much different, right?

* * * 

There was more awkward rearranging, as the paws were put back on Suzy, and then Arin was shoving her panties to the side, and he was licking her.

It was a new angle, and she wasn’t used to oral sex when she was being Spider, but oh, his tongue was slippery and strange, perfect as it ghosted across her asshole, flickered along her clit, and she lost herself in the pleasure of it, lost herself in being a beast that took the pleasure that was her right.

She came across Arin’s face, as he clutched at her hips, shoving her panties to the side, and then Dan was fucking Arin - when had that happened?

Who fucking cared?

Spider threw her head back, and she howled, as Arin groaned and moaned underneath her, as Dan mumbled dirty nothings to the both of them, and then time was happening again, and Suzy was flopping onto the rug next to them, nuzzling the nose of her hood (her nose, really), under Arin’s hand. 

He held on to her shoulder, as Dan grunted and moaned on top of him, and then Dan was cumming, and Arin was cumming, and they were both piled on the rug with her, a big, sweaty body on one side, Dan’s lean, dry form on her other.

Suzy rested her head on Arin’s chest, and she made a contented noise as he scratched her head, 

“Good girl, Spider,” Dan said, scratching the back of her head, right where her hairline stopped, her favorite spot.

She made a contented noise, and she sighed with her whole body, nuzzling into the warmth.

The anxiety that had been building at the base of her skull finally went away, and she gave another sigh, relaxing down to her bones, 

She had her people, and all was right in the world.

* * * 

“I’m sorry about all of that,” Arin said, later in the evening, when they were all cleaned up and eating dinner.

“Sorry for what?”

Suzy had her eyes on Dan’s egg roll. 

Sometimes, getting out of the Spider mindset was a bit… tricky.

“I dunno. I feel like I strung you guys along.”

Suzy raised an eyebrow, then grabbed the egg roll.

Dan gave her a Look.

She took a bite out of her egg roll.

Dan rolled his eyes.

“I know you guys were hoping… you know, that I’d be a puppy. But I’m not, and it just felt uncomfortable, until I stopped.”

“You didn’t lead us on,” Suzy said, and then she swallowed. “You didn't. You wanted to try a thing, it didn’t work out, exactly, you figured something out for yourself.”

“I like… you know, the idea of being a pet.”

Suzy nodded encouragingly. 

“And I like submitting. But.. not a dog, I don’t think. Maybe just a generic pet?”

Arin looked anxious, and Suzy reached out, squeezing his fingers.

“It’s okay,” she said. “I promise.”

“... thanks,” said Arin.

Dan took his other hand, squeezing his fingers.

“So how does it feel to be the dog’s bitch?”

Arin snickered, then burst out laughing. 

Suzy took the opportunity to steal a piece of his chicken.

“... I am the dog’s bitch,” Arin said, his tone resigned. 

“And that’s how you like it,” Suzy said, her tone cheerful.

“... I can’t argue with that,” Arin said, and he grinned.

They grinned back.


End file.
